


Holding Hands

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: Sirius, who was lying on his back in the grass, his eyes closed against the sun, barked a laugh and said, "what's so great about holding hands?"Sirius thinks hand-holding is overrated; naturally James has to prove him wrong.





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tiny little piece, and it was basically the first thing i wrote about these two. it's been sitting in my drafts for a few days because i wasn't happy with the characterization, but i've doctored it up enough that i think it's worth posting now.

    "Relationships aren't only good for shagging," James was saying. He was sat with his back against the big beech tree by the lake that himself, Sirius, Remus, and Peter regularly sat under. The other three were listening to James with varying levels of interest. "Shagging's nice, of course, but so is just holding hands, eh?" James carried on unabashedly.

    Sirius, who was lying on his back in the grass, his eyes closed against the sun, snorted and said, "what's so great about holding hands?"

    James gaped at him, though Sirius took no notice because his eyes were closed. "It's delightful," James said with a note of indignation.

    "Right," Sirius said relaxedly. "What makes it so delightful?"

    "I dunno, it just is," James expressed.

    "Well I don't see what all the fuss is about."

    "Have you ever held someone's hand, Pads?" James asked.

    "Nah," Sirius said.

    "Well, no wonder you don't get it, you tosser! Hold someone's hand sometime, and you'll see."

    Without so much as opening his eyes, Sirius held his hand out to James. Remus chuckled, and James looked at Sirius' outstretched hand confusedly. "What are you doing?"

    "Come on," Sirius said, wiggling his fingers. "You want me to believe hand-holding is so great, prove it."

    "Alright, fine," James said, because he was never one to turn down a challenge. He slipped his fingers between Sirius' and held his hand securely.

    They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence, James' hand, slightly but not unpleasantly calloused from playing Quidditch, pressed comfortably to the smooth (if slightly scarred) skin of Sirius'. Their fingers fit quite well between each other. After a bit, Sirius said, "I suppose you're right, it is rather nice."

    "Told you," James said.

    "You did," Sirius agreed mildly.

    "Er, are you just going to keep holding my hand now?" James asked when Sirius didn't let go.

    "Yes."

    Remus chuckled again, eyes never leaving the newspaper he was reading.

    "...Alright," James said.

    "Do you have a problem with that? Because this was your idea."

    James wanted to indignantly remind Sirius that, no, this was not his idea, it was Sirius who challenged him, but instead he just said, "no, it's alright."

    "Good," Sirius said. "Then wake me up when it's time for class."


End file.
